1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present documents relate generally to configurable electrical boxes.
2. Background Art
Electrical devices and outlets are typically installed in electrical boxes within walls or other structural elements. Such electrical boxes typically have either a single open end in which an electrical device may be mounted, or two open ends that are separated by a fixed divider placed within an internal space of the electrical box. Electrical outlets typically have a voltage output of about 120 volts for a standard electrical outlet, although may have higher outputs depending upon the requirements of a particular application. Such outlets are commonly called high-voltage outlets. Electrical codes typically require high-voltage outlets to be enclosed by a box structure.